Untitled
by The Marauders3
Summary: A bunch of poems I've wrote, Dally POV, Pon'y POV, Soda's and TwoBit's...let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

A/N: They're poems…incase you can't tell…plz let me know what you think…plz!

You left five days ago,  
But I still see you,  
Remembering what you said,  
Hearing what I told,  
The doctors kept saying "If he makes it",  
But I wouldn't believe the facts,  
You'd be okay this was just some biig act,  
That fire didn't really hurt you,  
It was just a burn, just a little scratch,  
I know you. You could have pulled threw  
But when I saw you that night,  
You had tears in your eyes,  
You were ready to die,  
It was worth it, all you did  
To save the lives of all those kids  
You've been so brave,  
And now you've gone away  
You're going to the graves,  
Because you were a hero  
You understood life and it's meaning  
-Oh man, now I'm tearing-  
You said "Fighting isn't good"  
No matter whom you are  
Even if you are a hood  
You told me to "Stay Gold"  
Your last words befor you died,  
I wana' hold onto that night,  
The night was long- you were still with me,  
But in one night, nightmares became realities,  
Anyone would've been okay but not you,  
We can't get along without you,  
It's so true,  
I'm really going to miss you,  
The 16 years you had were stuck in a world I'll never know  
With parents that hate,  
This is what I've been told:  
You've neve left except for Windrixville  
But look were you are now  
You deserved so much more,  
Atleast another year or two more,  
But I guess we can't turn back time  
Just know I'll never forget you,  
Ponyboy

Johnny lied there helplessly  
And I knew it was my fault  
I should've stopped him  
This was it, we all knew it  
He told Ponyboy to "Stay Gold" and then he was gone  
I started to freak  
This was so wrong,  
I tried to tell my self he wasn't dead  
He was at home getting beat, anywhere but dead  
Maybe in the lot, laughing with a smoke  
Was this all some sick joke  
But somehow I knew it was true  
I was going to blow  
I couldn't hold my own  
So I ran out the doors  
And to my surprise no one cared  
Johnny had just died, yet no one batted an eye  
No, No, not dead just asleep in the lot  
He was not dead  
I kept trying to lie to myself  
But the truth just escaped.  
I started up my car and sped away,  
Then I saw it  
That's when I knew today was the day  
I heard Johnny's soft voice laugh:  
Welcome to heaven Dal  
Now I'm running down this street  
Hearing the sriens screech  
I stop and pull out the heater  
The gang is running to me, yelling and screaming  
But it's to late, I've already decided my faith  
I hear the trigger   
BANG BANG BANG  
I was dead


	2. Soda and TwoBit

Two-bit's POV-

Johnny and Pony are gone  
No one knows where  
Dally knows  
but he say "I don't, I swear"  
I heard something about Texas  
I think I'm going to go  
Cathy can wait, but Johnny and Pony need to come home  
We all miss them, and Soda stays up at night  
Hearing every sound, seeing every sight  
We all stay up late  
We all wait, and every time that door opens we hope it's them  
Dallas left we know he's gone to see them  
The phone is ringing and Soda takes the call  
He cries and falls  
"Darry" he cried, not noticing me  
"Darry," he smiled "Pony's okay"  
They hug and get in the car  
Me and Steve go home, jst so the Curtis' can be alone  
The next morning we run in and Pony's there  
I pick him up and spin him  
We laugh and talk and soon get ready for the rumble  
And as we leave we do cart-wheels and tumble  
I've got my beer,  
and Tim Shepard's gang is here  
Dally runs in, and then it begins  
Next thing I know we're all at home  
Except for Dal and Ponyboy  
The door opens and we all turn  
"He's dead" said the voice "Johnny died"  
It was Pony  
'No' I thought 'This couldn't be it'  
But somehow we all knew the truth,  
He really was dead  
"Dally needs us" Darry's voice broke the silence  
We run out the door  
Thinking of Johnny, no more  
We see Dally w/ his heater  
"No Dal!" I yelled "Don't shoot him- he's only a kid!"  
BANG  
An eerie silence broke threw the park  
Dally and Johnny in one night,  
Nothing would ever be quiet right, ever again  
Everyone's crying  
But then I started to think about Dally and Johnny together  
In heaven (or where ever)  
They're happy now, together

Soda's:

I'm just sitting here  
Just staring out this empty house  
It's so lonely here  
Everything used to be so near to me  
Now it's so far, it seems  
First Ponyboy ran out the door  
The way me and Sandy are, isn't any more  
She finally told me why, and that she was about to go  
I told her I would come  
But she just said 'No'  
That was a few days ago  
I haven't gotten any sleep  
For every night I weep  
I weep for Pony, Johnny and Sandy  
They were once here  
I could touch them all  
Now touching them is like touching the inside of a wall  
Impossible  
I miss Sandy's soft voice and Pony's soft grin  
Pony and Johnny were the boys wo had never sinned  
But look what's happened to them now  
They're no where to be found  
So I'll just wait here and hang around  
For all three to come back home  
I'm sitting here by this dead phone  
I'm just sitting here

A/N: Let me know what you think…thanks for the reviews…Also I'm taking request for poems…I have one for Darry and Steve already...but like Johnny or Cherry or Bob or Randy or whomever


	3. Darry

Darry:

I may look tough  
But I'm really not  
I may look strong  
But inside I'm weak, b/c I'm scared  
All I have are Soda and Pony  
And now Pony's missing  
Won't he come back  
The lack of Soda's energy  
Brings me down too  
I just wana' have our life back  
This was all my fault  
Soda says it ain't  
But I know it is  
If I hadn't hit him  
He would be here  
Like he should  
Now we all have to wait  
Then the phone rings  
"Hello this is Darrel..."


End file.
